SPARTAN-IV Program (CF001)
The New Beginning Shortly before the end of the Human-Covenant war ONI under the command of Admiral Margaret Parangosky started to examine the record of the second and third generation of spartan. Realizing that kidnapping kids was somewhat archaic. The order was set that for the forth program only consenting adult from the various UNSC Special Force unit would be used. This decision would also reduce the cost of the program by 45% and allow more subject to be enrolled in the newly established SPARTAN-IV Program. Parangosky also offered to the surviving spartan from the previous program to integrate IV Program. Their combat experience would be used for the training of the newly enrolled recruit. For the physical enhancement the CHRYSANTHEMUM project would be used for it 0 death ratio. While the training would be providing by the veteran of the previous programs the SPARTAN II and III record would be used as a supplement. The training would be used all around the human territory. It is also important to note that every fallen SPARTANS are replaced by a new one with a delay of 2 month. Indeed the process of training and biological enhancement take about 1 and a half years due to adult and special force history of the subjects. The enrolment is also indefinitely which mean there always fresh recruit to be trained. Equipement With the new program development it was also decided to create a second generation of armour the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Gen 2 was established as the successor of the first generation. The SPARTAN-II and III record was used to develop sub models of the Gen 2. Unlike the previous model the Gen 2 is developed by a dozen of private corporation which allowed to the ONI reduced even more the program cost. this would create some competition between the companies and allows the ONI to pay less for the same quality of armour. The new Gen 2 incorporate revers technologies from the Covenant and from the Forerunner. The Gen 2 production line now include the following models: *Air Assault - Utilized primarily by ONI security personnel on Earth's and Luna's space elevators. *Aviator - Recommended for use by Broadsword pilots. *CIO - A variant for Combat Intelligence Officers. *Commando - A variant for special operations. *Deadeye - Designed for snipers. *Defender - Designed for general area denial and tactical defensive abilities. *EOD - A variant designed to facilitate explosive ordnance disposal. *Enforcer - A variant designed for remote security base detail. *Engineer - A variant designed for repairing and reconfiguring technology in combat. *EVA - A variant designed for extra-vehicular activity. *FOTUS - A variant based on forerunner technology. *GUNGNIR - Upgrade of GEN1 model developed by Project GUNGNIR. *HAZOP - A variant for missions considered too hazardous for standard equipment. *Infiltrator9 - A variant tested on the orbital battleclusters above New Carthage. *LOCUS - A variant chosen for its resiliency. *Oceanic - Designed for combat in waterfront areas. *Orbital - A variant designed for EVA activity. *Operator - A variant designed to optimize vehicle operation. *Pathfinder - A variant designed for missions in intel-poor environments. *Pioneer - A variant designed for missions in new or hostile environments. *Protector - Variant designed for VIP security. *Raider - A variant designed with Samurai-like aesthetics. *Ranger - A variant designed for remote operatives engaging in hostile environmental conditions. *Recon - A variant designed for stealth reconnaissance operations. *Recruit - Issued to all SPARTAN-IV recruits. *Rogue - A variant designed for extended solo operations. *Scanner - A variant designed to aid search-and-rescue strike teams. *Scout - Designed for scouting operations. *Soldier - A variant tested at the Damascus Testing Facility on Chi Ceti IV. *Stalker - A variant designed to aid in covert shadowing of a target. *Strider - A variant for joint-combat excursions in isolated theaters. *Tracker - A variant designed to aid in long-range pursuit of targets. *Vanguard - A variant manufactured by Hannibal Weapon Systems for face-to-face enemy assault. *Venator - A variant that gained prominence during the defense of Concord and single-enemy fighting. *Warrior - MJOLNIR's mainline armor kit. *War Master - Lethbridge Industrial's most popular and most exotic armor. *Wetwork - A variant designed for assassination operations. The Gen 2 is also compatible with many piece of technologies to enhance the armour. Those include the following: *Active camouflage emitter - The active camo ability allows the wearer to temporarily become cloaked for brief periods of time. *Autosentry - A support drone used by the UNSC military to suppress enemy combatants. *Hologram module - This component allows the user to create a holographic projection of themselves that can distract enemy fire. *S-12 Jump-Jet Pack This component mitigates gravity, allowing mobility in challenging terrain. *Regeneration Field - Applies a force to remove hostiles from the presence of the user and then temporarily appropriates armor system functions, targeting biological and combat vitality oriented armor functions in order to repair the user. *Thruster pack - A booster pack used to propel the wearer forward. It is interesting to note that all those composite is now light weigh. Indeed a fully equipped armour is about 200kg which is about 5 times less that the last generation. Unlike the armor used by the SPARTAN-II it is available in numerous colour, usually a colour is the same for an entire fireteam. Force composition The SPARTAN-IV Program is the most ambitious project yet to be created by the ONI. The number also reflect this ambition. About 5 Regiment of 3500 SPARTANS or 17500 SPARTANS are part of the UNSC. This number reflect the UNSC will to create an unit able of doing whatever can be done. The forth regiment are organized as following: *Alpha Regiment: It regroup all the surviving member of the III generation of SPARTAN (374 members)as well of IV generation of SPARTANS. *Omega Regiment: All surviving members of the II generation (8 members minus John 117) as well of IV generation members. *Tango Regiment:All IV generation, the SPARTANS that were present during the Requiem campaign are part of this regiment. *Epsilon Regiment: All IV generation, this regiment name came from Reach planetary system *Lima Regiment: All IV generation it wasn't planed but was created during the Requiem Campaign. Those number exclude the attached specialist which include medicine, engineer, tactical analyst and the trainer. It most be noted that the creation of other unit is also planed as the program is always in ongoing recruitment. Unlike the previous program a strong psychological program is developed to ensure psychological stability of the subjects.Adding to this every regiment is divided in battalion (800), company (200), platoon (40) and fireteam (5). This allow to the SPARTANS to be much more efficace as every fireteams are autonomous. Every fireteam is composed of an fireteam leader, an intelligent specialist, an weapon specialist, an sniper and an assault specialist. All SPARTAN are trained with every weapons as well as every vehicles this allow them to be more versatile. Force Deployment The SPARTAN is made to be the most versatile fighting force in the galaxy. The SPARTAN must be ready for deployment in 16 hours and must be arrived in the combat zone witting 48 hours. The SPARTAN are always on he move and they are not attached to a place. The are instead attached to fleets and are often being deployed with the Marines force. Usually SPARTAN are attached to capital ship like the UNSC Infinity and the number vary from a platoon, 40 operator, to a company, 200 operator. Record The IV never saw action during the Human Covenant war, they were instead used to keep peace in the remanning colonies and later acted as a counter terrorist unit in the following years. It was not until the Requiem campaign and the Human Promethean war the the SPARTAN-IV was put in full combat capacity. Gallery File:SPARTAN-IV.png File:Demarco's_Soldier_Armor.jpg File:H4_SOS1_Sniper_Team.jpg Halo 4 Spartan Ops Thorne 1.png Halo 4 Spartan Ops Hoya 1.png Halo 4 Spartan Ops Grant 1.png Halo 4 Spartan Ops Demarco 1.jpg Spartan Ops - GG 4.jpg Spartan Ops - GG 3.jpg Spartan Ops - GG 2.jpg